Impressions
by lexi123456789000
Summary: Finnick Ordair is not what he seems. Katniss has no secrets to sell, but Finnick seems to cling to her anyways. Will love blossom, or will Peeta outdo the lovely Finnick? FinnXKat
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic, and I absolutely love the FinnXKatniss pairing. Feel free to review, but do it on your own terms. It kind of ruins some stories when I feel like I'm pressured. So. . All I will say is that I'd love your feedback. Have fun! (hopefully?)

Set before/around the announcement of the Quarter Quell.

"Katniss!" Prim's voice echoed through the large house. Katniss marveled at the sound, still slightly awed by size of this house.

"I'll be up in a second, Prim," Katniss yelled upstairs.

Since moving into the Victor's Village, Katniss's life had taken a complete one-eighty. She had no need to hunt, no need to bargain and sweat at the Hob for her family's well-being. She had very little worries. She had nightmares often, yes. The reoccurring dreams of being in the arena, of starving still surfaced every night. But other than that . . . she was living a relatively calm life. She always had Peeta around the corner, and a slight bit of awkwardness in the air now that the games and Victory Tour were over. In the arena, everything was dependent on their lives. Now. . . it was simply an act. They didn't have to depend on their feelings to survive, or their kisses to get food. Now, they had everything they needed, including their own lives. There was no pressure to be together or the star-crosses lovers.

Peeta was still a bit love-struck, but Katniss was the same as ever. She loved to be out in the woods, with nature surrounding her. Peeta loved to be in a bakery. They saw each other seldom, and it was always a bit awkward the times they were together. Nothing seemed much changed in twelve; everything seemed calm.

Katniss reached Prim's room to see her fumbling with the new television.

"Katniss, I can't quite screw the cable in tight enough in the back. The announcement for the Quarter Quell is supposed to be on in ten minutes." Prim seemed scared, as if the Quell would hold a horror as terrible as only twelve or thirteen year olds.

"I'll fix it," Katniss kneeled behind the TV to tighten the cable to the flat screen (there were a great many perks in becoming a victor; up-to-date technology was one of them). After turning the screw a few times more, a clear picture cam onto the screen of a preppy Capitol sitting behind a desk. He had ridiculous orange-tinted skin, combined with bright yellow hair. Katniss held back an eye roll. While participating in the Hunger Games, she had learned that they truly didn't know much better. "I'm going to run downstairs and grab some bread. Want some?" Prim shook her head, and Katniss pecked her on the cheek before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Taking a quick bite, she sighed. Peeta may not be the outdoorsy type, but damn. That man could cook. Opening the fridge, she heard Prim scream.

"KATNISS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

So. . . that is just a quick chapter to show you my writing style C: What would you guys like to see? I know there's no Finn in this chapter, but I have something planned special. Tell me what you want to see (if you want). Okay! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys! I went camping last week. Feel free to review

Katniss rushed upstairs.

"Prim? Prim, are you okay?" Worry flooded Katniss's mind, and panic began to set in when Katniss saw Prim curled up on the bed, her hands covering her ears. "Prim? What in the world is wrong?"

"They're not going to take you again!" Prim sobbed.

Looking at Prim in confusion, Katniss said, "I'm right here, little duck," Katniss used the nickname Ina futile hope to calm her down. Wordlessly, Prim pointed to the television, before curling into her sister.

". . . amazing occurrence! How will the victors react to such news? After having to go through their own games as well as training other children, you can bet that these games will be very strategized in comparison to the normal games! More tricks and some even have decades of training! Can you believe-" Caesar's voice was cut off by Katniss clicking the power button numbly. She was in shock. Had she not been marveling at how stress-free her life was not moments before? The biggest of her worries had been petty things that never had prevailed in any of her past. This was finally her time. She was just beginning to live happily, just like when her father was alive. Her mother was not simply 'back', but thriving in her new life, one with both her daughters. Prim just got her role model and best friend back. This couldn't be happening. Avalanches of emotion began to arise in Katniss. What would her family do without her? Prim was terrible at hunting, and Gale had enough on his plate with his large family. Her mother was a healer, and had virtually no income. What was she to do? Maybe the small- Katniss's panicky thoughts were broken by the sound of a door downstairs.

"Katniss? Katniss?!" Peeta's voice rung thorough the house. Along with her torrent of other emotions, Katniss felt a tinge of guilt. Peeta had not been in any of her thoughts, but she was at the forefront of Peeta's mind in such a time of trouble.

"In here," Katniss called numbly. Peeta rushed in, and held Katniss's face gently in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Once again, Peeta was not worried for himself, bit for her. The guilt grew in Katniss's gut, and she slowly pulled herself out of Peeta's grip to break the eye contact. This was too much. She couldn't handle Peeta's worry and Prim's panic.

"Please leave," Katniss whispered.

Peeta looked hurt. It broke her heart to make him so sad, but. . .she had her sister (and herself) to worry about.

"Peeta," Katniss began, "I'm sorry. I can't handle all this. I need to take care of Prim right now. . ." Her eyes flashed to Prim once again, curled on the bed. Looking back to Peeta reluctantly, she saw something flash in his eyes, before returning to their normal softness.

". . .all right, love. Call me if you need anything. . ." Reluctantly, Peeta backed out of the room, watchinig Katniss hunch around Prim.

_I will always take care of her_, Peeta thought. _Nothing can stop me._


	3. Chapter 3

"Prim, everything will be okay," Katniss cooed.

"You're leaving, again! You promised. You promised, Katniss, that you'd be here for me. Forvever. You promised me you'd never leave again! Everyone leaves, Katniss. Mom left, even if her body was here. You left. What am I supposed to do? I need you, Katniss. . .please. . .don't leave me again. . " Prim trailed off into uncontrollable sobs, and Katniss slowly rocked her back and forth, choking back her own sobs. There was no way she could win. Winning wasn't an option. The victors, the victors going in. . .they've trained dozens of kids to go in. They've won the Capitol's love. Katniss survived on luck and kisses. This time. . .the odds weren't in her favor.

Were they ever really? Living for years on thin rabbit meat, her dad dying in the mine accident, almost starving to death, being pulled into the Hunger Games, it was all bad. Just because she had won the Hunger Games. . .everything was different. Better. Her life seemed to have hope, trust. But. . .with the looming games, it seems that time was just the eye of the storm.

"Prim, honey. . . I love you. I really love you. I'll try my absolute best to win. I'll try to win, just for you, little duck. I love you so much, I promise," Katniss roughly whispered, her throat scratchy from holding back tears.

"You promised this wouldn't happen again. You promised before. How can I believe that?"

"Prim, please. . .please understand that this isn't something I asked for, something I decided. I. . .I'm sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. . ." Katniss is devastated. Not only is she going to face sure death against the experienced players, but she's going to break her family's heart. Not only her family, but Gale's family as well. Gale. . .

Katniss's thoughts momentarily unfocus, thinking of this once best friend. Everything used to be Gale. Her happiness. Her survival. Her extended family. Her comfort.

How does Gale feel about this? Since Katniss's return from the games, they hadn't been able to see each other much, with Gale mining. On their Sundays, things feel. . .wrong. Katniss feels like the way she acted in the games betrayed him. she feels like she's not even worth his company. She feel. . .terrible. He doesn't acknowledge it out loud, the change between them. But if Katniss is setting a trap or snare, she can feel his eyes training on her, heavy. She can feel the confusion, the hurt she's bestowed upon him. She can barely meet his eyes. When their eyes meet. . . She only sees the worst. She doesn't see her old, happy Gale. She sees a man she barely knows, hardened by life. It pains her that she cannot help. She was not here for him when he needed her, and he was always there for her. Holding his gaze. . . She feels unworthy, and is always the one to break the contact first.

Prim's whimper pulls her back to reality, allowing her to momentarily forget the bittersweet memories of Gale.

"Sweetheart, duckling. . .I'm sorry," Katniss reaches once for Prim once again, but is shoved off.

"No! Don't touch me. . ." Prim sobs harder, unable to control heremotions. Their mother burst into the room, and rushes straight to Prim's side. Looking at Katniss with tears in her eyes, but a determined expression, she nods to Katniss.

_Are you all right?_ Her eyes seem to ask. Katniss nods in response. For the last time, Katniss scoots closer to Prim, and tries to rub her back comfortingly.

Prim jerks into her mother, away from Katniss's reach. Her mother looks deploringly at Katniss. She looks lost, desperate. Katniss slowly walks out of the room, holding her mother's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Katniss whispers. Once she's out of her mother and sister's sight, she sprints.

She runs and runs and runs like she's never ran before. A few minutes later, she reaches the once-terrifying fence that surrounds the district. Finding the usual kink undernearth, she wriggles her way under, and once past the fence, she sprints to her meadow. She starts to sit down, and collapses.

Why is everything happening to Katniss? Why is everything so hard on her? She shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts to rationalize the situation. The familiar setting of the meadow calms her, and her mind begins to clear, slowly but surely. The shaking that was dominating her entire body slows, and she if left in a somewhat clear state, after taking the time to breathe and calm down. The meadow has always been a calm place for her. It has always been unchanging, while her life around her seems to deteriorate before her eyes. Everything can change in a matter of seconds, it seems. Or, that's at least how her life seems to go. At least she has this, now. This soft, peaceful meadow. The air, soft and fresh, with no hint of the bitter tinge of coal. She has this, and only this, it seems. . . .

After calmly sitting for a couple hours, just trying to manage her thoughts, she's only been able to come up with one conclusion that was reasonable, and made sense. There were too many variables otherwise to think about.

_I am going to die in these games._


End file.
